Warriors ToD Torture
by Kokoro no Hana
Summary: Shootingstar, shadowpaw and firekit are hosting a show where they torture any cat, dead or alive! NO FLAMES/SWEARS! T because of blood and violence. DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

In a studio, lights dimmed a bit, and...stuff happened. Then 3 cats came in, one was a pitch black apprentice with bright yellow eyes. The oldest was a leader, she had a grey pelt with a star-like patch of white that had white streaks coming out of it. Then the last one was a ginger tabby kit.

Leader: Welcome everyone to WARRIORS TOD TORTURE!!! I'm Shootingstar!

Firekit: I'm Firekit!

Shadowpaw: And i'm shadowpaw!!!!!!!

Shootingstar: This is where the readers send in tortures, truths or dares and we choose which are used! So send in your reviews or....

Shadowpaw: THE WILD BOARS OF THINGS WILL COME AND GET YOU!!!!!!!!!

Firekit: So...Hi Mum!!!!

**Sorry about how rubbish it was, i'm still a bad story writer. Please read my other story too please!!!!**

**~ Shootingstar**


	2. Family, Cooked chicken and new crew

shootingstar: WELCOME TOO!!!

Firekit: WARRIORS TOD TORTURE!!

Shadowpaw: Today we're tortoring...

Rosefur ( music manager ): * does the drum roll *

Mousebile( the un-seen announcer ): CROWFEATHER, BREEZEPELT, HOLLYLEAF, JAYFEATHER

AND LIONBLAZE!!!!

- the 5 cats some in through a giant cooked chicken -

Shootingstar: you 5, you have to go to the beach together WITHOUT killing each other otherwise BOB will kill you all.

Crowfeather: your truly evil. can you get BOB to kill nightcloud

Shadowpaw: sure

Breezepelt: WOO HOO! YEE HOO! WOO HOO! YEE HOO! * listens to ipod *

Firekit: he's dreamy...

Shadowpaw: ooh la la! love is in the air!

**Cliffie! yay for Cliffies!! first to reveiw gets a Free plushie of their choice!! the list of the crew is.... saved for next chappie!! after crew list chapter i'll post the zoo trip!!**

_**lemonpie**_


	3. Brand new junk to add

**Thx to Loststream and K-G-D for reveiwing! since they reweied on the same day they both get a plushie each! * gives Loststream a breezepelt plushie and K-G-D a plushie of itself ***

**Me: now Laurey Williams ( Oklahoma character ) will preform ' Disclaimer ' **

**Laurey: * sings * . does not o-own waarriiors or meeeeeeeeee!**

Shootingstar: Hello cats and Twolegs out their! as we promised, this episode will show the names of the cast!

Shadowsneak: And i got my warrior name!!

Firekit: and breezepelt said he would date shadowsneak! waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Katkit: hi!

Firekit: * thinking * forget about breezepelt, this one's hotter!

Shootingstar: oh yeah, and we have a pair of new tom co-hosts! Katkit and Gorsefoot!

Cast:

Shootingstar - Grey she-cat with a star-like patch of white that has white streaks coming out of it. host.

Shadowstreak: Pitch black she-cat with yellow eyes. host.

Firekit: Ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. host.

Rosefur: A pinky-red she-cat with a white tipped tail. music manager.

Mousebile: ( i know his looks even if he is un-seen ) A wiry brown tom with bright yellow eyes and paws. the un seen announcer.

Gorsefoot: huge dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. co-host

Katkit: White tom-kit with a big bushy red tail. co-host

BOB: A drunk rubber chicken ( i bet you thought he was scary! )

Timestripe: A Silvery blue tom with a white stripe like a clock hand on hfrom his tail to his head. camera man.

Bumblepaw: pale gray tom, with black stripes running horizontally across his back. Left thunderclan to be famous but became prop manager.

Flowerfall: Tortoise shell she-cat with red eyes. The spy!

**Contest time! First one to guess where i got Shadowsneak's name from gets a LEMON PIE!**

_**Lemonpie**_


	4. beaches,Bob,barbie,hawkfrost and rodeo

**Hi! my school plays have now stopped and i missed the mantinee! :D and i'm introducing a new host for 3 more chapters!**

Shootingstar: welcome to warriors!

firekit: ToD!

shadowsneak: Torture! * gets out a wand with a silver and gold tip * introducing....Starosng!

* a black tortoiseshell she-cat, with ginger and white sparks like stars, bright green eyes, a white chest, belly, and paws walks in * hello!

gorsefoot: today we are doing 2 dares and one spying!

flowerfall: i've got the tape!

katkit: i've put up the extra size plasma tv!

shootingstar: * turns it on * it's starting! ssssshhhh!

* * *

_tape starts -----------------------------------------------------------_

jayfeather: * screaming and running aroud in his gold coloured swimming trunks * SUGARRUSH!!!!!!!,MINT,VANILLA,COCONUTANDLEMONICECREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hollyleaf: urge. to. kill. jayfeather.

lionblaze: * standing with a ginger cat called blazeflower and a white one called snowblossom * hiya she-cats * winks *

blazeflower; hi * blushes *

snowblossom: hiya * blushes aswell *

breezepelt: * starts poking hollyleaf with a mini clam * she won't budge but it's fun poking her!

crowfeather: COME HERE ALL 4 OF YOU! OR NO RABBITS AND/OR SPARROW FOR ONE SEASON!

- cats rush up to him and sit -

all 4: yes daddy!

crowfeather: go change into your swimming clothes right now!

- 1 hour later -

crowfeather is wearing a pair of ice camo swimming trunks, lionblaze is wearing black ones which say ' let's hunt together ' on the left side in gold, jayfeather is still wearing his gold ones, hollyleaf is wearing a smooth pink swimming costume with a hot pink heart on the chest and breezepelt is having trouble.

breezepelt: dad! i lost my trunks and the bulb just went out!

hollyleaf- mimiking crowfeather's voice -: borrow mine! * gives him a sparkly pink barbie doll swimming costume *

breezepelt: thanks! * walks out with the costume on *

everycat on the beach starts laughing hystericly

breezepelt: DARN YOU HOLLYLEAF! * KILLS HER *

BOB: BWUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 * kills them all with a beer glass

----------------------------tape ends -----------------------------------

shootingstar: LOL!!!!!!!!!!!

shadowsneak: my poor wind slash! * magics breezepelt back to life * yay!

breezepelt: * out of the cozzie now * yay! thanks my shadow flower!

gorsefoot: ew! they're making out! in front of kits! oh..wait, they went to the bathroom ages ago.

flowerfall: i'll go see what they're doing! * runs off and finds then in katkit's room kissing * i think i'm scarred for life.

shootingstar: same

gorsefoot: me three.

shootingstar: let's go back with the dares... K-G-D's dare was to dress hawkfrost as a schoolgirl, put makeup on, tell all the cats in starclan and dark forest that he's in love with brambleclaw. this will be fun!

- after 3 hours of painfully getting hawkfrost ready, he was done -

hawkfrost is now on the largest tree on the border of starclan and the dark forest with all of them looking at him

hawkfrost: I AM IN LOVE WITH BRAMBLECLAW!!!!

bluestar: You sicko!

tigerstar: good on ya ma best bezza son, yo!

goldenflower: why did i like him! i should have stuck with thisleclaw

snowfur: * to thistleclaw * swiftpaw was your kit!!!!!! * starts crying *

moonflower: there, there, snowfur...it's all right...

- back in the studio -

starsong: and now for loststream's dare! Firestar and Leafpool are competing in a rodio but here's the catch: instead of bulls, their riding lions, not to mention they are wearing sausages around their necks and the lions are hungry! * magics firestar and leafpool all ready for the rodeo and puts the on lions. *

firestar: hug me mr snuffleufagus! * hugs a wooly mammoth teddy *

leafpool: ahh! * gets eaten by a lion along with firestar * DARN IT!

starsong: that's all for now folks! good day to you all!

**no one answered last chapter's question and the answer was: a pokemon move**!

**r&r! bye!**


End file.
